Emmett's Life
by Ethan Demas
Summary: Before he was a Cullen, Emmett was a different kind of Vampire. He would have healed from the bear attack, but now he is something more than just a Vampire, he hunts other supernatural creatures and drains them dry. All the while he hides his family from the Cullen's. Great Grandfather Emmett McCarty. One-Shot!


**Alternate universe peeps, so this is different from the norm! I try to add a little history to the story so I can give you a little more insight as to what happens and why it is happening.**

Earth was a beautiful planet with strange forms of life living on it. It had an abundance of Gaia, the life spirit of the planet that allowed life to exist on it. The Gaia was potent and sometimes this potency combined with its abundance caused creatures to evolve from the strangest possible ways. As a result there was a whole world full of supernatural beings, able to do things none would think possible.

Krnsik is what they were called, a race of hybrid vampires so powerful they preferred to hunt supernatural beings and feed on them. The species was born to be the perfect weapon against the supernatural, much more than the others, however if they were distracted they can be knocked out like any other species.

1820

Lauren Roland had been turned into an Ndoria after having her last child. She had nearly died giving birth to her daughter. She was happy with her life, and would sneak off to feed once every week to ensure her family was safe from her. Her bloodlust was diminishing and she could control herself much better than most would be able to.

Her time with her family was everything to her, and nothing came before it. She protected them when need be, but always made sure they never knew it was her. She had been following her daughter, when a man appeared before her. His grey eyes seemed to entrance her daughter, and she went to help, but it had not turned out to be what she expected.

The man was of a different species and lived in the darkness of night, he was stronger and faster than she was, but never bothers to do anything to them. He had simply asked her one request, to have an heir to his family's name. Lauren had lost her husband a few years prior and wanted to be happy with somebody else, but it was hard for her.

Over the months she became close to the vampire known as Aristo McCarty, he was good to her and her daughter, even if he was limited to the night. She after two years, she got married to him spending their honeymoon in a small hotel near the city of Paris. Upon their return, her daughter had moved to a university to study in the field of medicines, which was a rare opportunity for women.

During that time, the couple noticed that Lauren had become lethargic and became worried, but soon that had turned into surprise when they found out she was pregnant. Aristo and Lauren were ecstatic and made sure she stayed healthy during her pregnancy. They had a son, with greyish-blue eyes and curly brown hair, born on 1867.

1892

Emmett McCarty was 25 years old, the most eligible bachelor in the entire Scotland and had women lining after him. He had studied at Oxford University and completed a degree in Biology and Botany. He was also into football and rugby, playing for the country on one occasion. He had met a girl Trish Le Fleur and was starting to like her more than just as acquaintance.

As they grew closer, Emmett and his family noticed changes in him. He had a large build for a normal person, but normal for an active rugby player, but he grew larger in size. They also noticed him eating more and his strength, speed and intelligence growing by leaps and bounds with each month that passed.

Their son had dated around her, but would always leave whatever he was doing if she needed him to help her. They thought it was adorable, but such a shame that he would always try to think of a reason why they cannot be together. They could tell she loved their son, and had tried to tell him it, but was scared of what he might do.

1990

Emmet had married Trish and had two daughters and a son with her. Their son, Michael being the oldest at 6 years old, and their twin daughters being 3 years old. Amelia and Alexandra were spoiled by their neighbours and grandparents Michael usually got away with nearly anything, but he was never really a disobedient child.

1909

Emmett realised he hadn't aged since he was 25, his appearance looking pretty much the same. His parents had also been murdered and burned by a cultist group a week prior, and had been buried a few days later. They had given him a letter before their death, but he hadn't managed to read it yet, his attention having been on taking care of his heartbroken children.

_Dear Emmett_

_Our son, light of our world, if you read this, we have passed on and we have left out some parts of your heritage to you. Your half-sister who died a few months before your 31st birthday died of old age, yes son that was not your grandmother that was your sister. Your mother and I have both lived for over 100 years, and had not aged a single day since our ascensions._

_Ascension is the term our people give to us turning a human into one of us, a vampire. There are different species son, your mother is Ndoria and I Nercogen. You are the best of both my dear, you are all of us, with none of the faults. You eat human food, but as a baby you fed on human blood when you were sick. We never wanted you to know about this, but we traveled and discovered a secret._

_There is a race of people known as Krsnik, a powerful race of hybrids capable of unimaginable feats. However, they are extremely rare to find, and they blend into the human population without seem. My son, you are one of these Krsnik, and there are people out there who want them all dead, please be safe. We set everything for you in our will, we love you son._

_My apologies for not telling you earlier son._

_Your Father and Mother_

Emmett had already figured he was different from humans somehow, but he didn't know how. The letter told him exactly what he wanted to know, and confirmed his suspicions. He however wondered what that meant for his children and how it affected them. From what he had seen, he knew they were exceptionally strong and fast, but other than that, they were completely normal.

1932

His daughters and son had gotten married, his wife was nearing the end of her life due to age and there was nothing he could do. He stood by her side, until she blew her last breath, telling him to find happiness again. In his sadness he left the country to go to another, America being the furthest he could go.

He was depressed and settled in a forest, away from most people, but still keeping contact with his children, determined not to let them down if they need him. He knew he was as fast and as strong as a vampire, but he was still vulnerable, as such he set up trust funds for his family and their children. He worked as craftsman and cut his own wood, as he was doing that he would reminisce about the past.

His distraction cost him dearly when a bear knocked him out, its claws doing a lot of damage to him. He could get bits and pieces of what was happening then. A golden haired woman yelling, picking him up, flitting thru the forests. He remembered her telling him it was going to be okay and not to die. Then the feeling of being bitten and then hot pain.

#Emmett#

I could feel something moving in my veins, like burning oil moving thru me and setting everything on fire it touches. I thought I was dying, but then the poisoned blood hit by spine, setting every nerve off within my body. It was far worse, the feeling is comparable to sticking your hand purposefully into a pot of molten iron and letting the metal soak all over the bones of your body.

My muscles were tearing apart and my organs were boiling inside of me. My thoughts of the fire in my spine was declared null and void when it reached my groin, and I could say for sure there is nothing that can describe the pain I was in. I never knew it could hurt so much down there, there were muscles there that shredded themselves only to repair themselves to make them stronger.

The fire was banished as soon as it reached ever area in my body by the feeling of the artic ocean during winter. That I supposed is how hypothermia feels, being cold into your core, feeling like you would never be able to be warm again. Never feel something as soothing as a fire near you. That feeling stayed with me for a while, until I felt myself warm steadily to a nice comfortable temperature.

The heat and cold all moved toward my heart making it beat erratically then slow down back towards it's normal pace. I hope dearly that I resembled a human after this, because this pain and all these feelings made me fearful. What happened to me?

#Carlisle#

His body had changed, there was no doubt about that. His skin was slightly tanned and seemed so much more alive, he was taller and even more muscular. His hair was longer and seemed to be bouncier than before the transformation. He was roughly 5"8 before now he was 6"2, making him a true giant. There was also a change in his... Private area by the looks of how snugly the clothes were fitting him now...

This man was an oddity, and there were so many questions he wanted to ask the man. There was something different to him when he bit him he tasted different, like something that shouldn't have been bitten. There was a groan, as he sat up on the bed, his eyes slowly opening revealing icy blue eyes.

"Good afternoon, my name is Carlisle, might I request your name?"

"Emmett McCarty."

I nodded. "Since you are here, might I ask you a few you a few questions?"

"Yes, ask what you want."

"Where you by any chance a species of the supernatural?"

"Yes, I am what is known as Krsnik, a vampire hybrid.

Vampire hybrid? Does that mean there are more than one species out there?

"Well, that is interesting, since I tried to turn you a few days ago to save you. We are a species called the Cold-Ones." I informed him

"Okay, heard about your kind. My mother was Ndoria and my father was Necrogem, the Daylight and Night species." Emmett said.

Esme walked into the room and couldn't help but stare at Emmett. I knew why, it was because he looked completely human and he had a beating heart.

"Dear, do you have any family left?" she asked.

He hesitated for a second before shaking his head, a sad frown on his face. "My mother and father were killed and my wife died 4 years ago. My children have all married and moved on."

"Would you like to stay with us? I am sure it would be lonely out there alone."

He smiled. "I would love to miss...?"

"Cullen, but please call me Esme."

1995

#Danny#

Grandma had been sick for a while now, and me and Jazz never got to visit her anymore. Mommy said she needed rest, but I knew there was something wrong. I had waited days, writing down the stories grandma used to tell us about her daddy.

She told me that he was big and strong, and took care of them and daddy sometimes when I went over to daddy's old house. Grandma told me how her daddy was special and he never changed for as long as long as he lived. I really wanted to meet him, but grandma said he had stopped coming, because if the people knew he was special, they would try and hurt him.

She told me he had gotten hurt so the only way to help him was to make him special. It was how he became the grandpa that was always there for daddy. Grandma also told me that he had the most beautiful ruby red eyes she had ever seen.

She gave me a photo of grandpa Tobias to remember how he looked like, telling me that I would meet him someday. She said she had a feeling that I was special and that me and Jazz were going to do great things together. There was a knock on the door, so I got up and ran to open the door to my room. I saw mommy standing at the door, she looked sad.

"Danny, mommy has some bad news." she said softly.

"What is the bad news mommy?" I asked her quietly.

"Grandma Fenton died sweetie, she went to heaven."

I know what it means to die, I have seen what happen to Roxy when he died. Tears welled in my eyes, even if I didn't want it there. It was unfair! Grandma was always there! Why did she have to die? I ran to my bed and buried my face in the pillow and cried, I knew mommy sat next to me and played with my hair, but I wanted to be alone right now.

#Carlisle#

Tobias had been killed by the Volturi after he went on a rampage a few years ago when a werewolf infected his half breed daughter with the were-venom. It caused her to age and die, her son carried both of the venom in his system and was unaffected by it, and he passed it down to his children.

I promised my friend I would help his grandchildren in any way possible, so I anonymously aid for the funeral. With the rest of the family preoccupied with the new-born Army, I was able to complete this all without them finding out anything. Emmett and Rosalie never bonded like I thought they would, the different type of vampire put her off, but they were best friends. She eventually met somebody called Luke Stevenson and married him, the only one left without anybody was Emmett, but he was different from us.

He would leave to visit his granddaughter and her daughter. It was strange that Emmett had relatives and interacted with them, while they kept him a secret from the world. He was a good man, always tacking care of his family. I looked out the window, these were tough times, and I truly hope that we can make it thru it without losing anybody.

"Carlisle? May I speak with you?" asked Jasper as he came in.

"Of course, with what can I help you?"

"I seem to be getting strange emotions from Emmett, like he is worried about something."

"What do you mean Jasper?"

"It feels like he is concerned about you. He thinks your hiding something from us."

I had forgotten, Edward was not the only person with mind reading abilities. Emmett has that ability, but it has a shorter range and is relatively new to him, unlike with Edward, his ability is much more accurate. Like his mental shield, it is accurate at guarding what he wants it to and keeps it from being heard by Edward.

"I see, well it is nothing to be worried about. I am simply keeping my promises to people who have died." I told Jasper.

"I understand, but I do think you should tell him that."

I nodded. "Yes, that would be wise."

2005

The portal turned on, 11kV at 4.5kA flowed thru the small area in the portal generating ectoplasm, but a boy was caught in the flow of everything. The energy was enough to vaporize him, but the ectoplasm held him together. The venom in his system was combined and merged with the ectoplasm and his DNA. The power was enough to rewrite and alter every single cell in the boy's body, bringing forth a halfa of a different nature.

Jasmine saw it happen along with Tucker and Sam. Sam Manson, a girl with her own secrets, who had just witnessed the death and rebirth of her crush. It was the single most terrifying moment in her life, and she would regret her words for as long as she lives if her friend died because of her. But her attention was brought back to her friend when he sat up.

His hair was snow white and flowed majestically in a non-existent wind, his eyes were a luminous green, but the most shocking was the ethereal glow around his body. You could see the power he obtained as it radiated off of his body in waves, suffocating the trio. Then in a flash of white he was normal again, not even in the jumpsuit he had on beforehand, his normal everyday clothes. The feeling of suffocating disappeared when he returned to normal, breathing hard on the floor.

2007

#Emmett#

The others and I moved Amity Park, the place was always cloudy, but it never rained during the summer and was the perfect place for them. Rensemee, Jacob, Seth, Leah and I could be here even if it was sunny, but we are compensating for the others. There was another reason we are here, with the average ghost attacks, slipping could easily be chalked up to possession or a ghost.

My personal reason for being here was to look out for my granddaughter, Sam Manson. I've seen here a few times, but this will be the first time I am actually going to be near her and be able to help her out if she needs it.

I felt a deep connection with somebody that walked by me and the others. Her straight red hair swaying softly in the wind, and her blue eyes focused but happy. The soft smile on her face was beautiful, making her look like a model. There were few things that caught and held my attention, and she was one of those few things. I have seen a photo of her from my granddaughter before, but seeing her in real life shows just how little detail the pictures actually give you. Her scent held a hint of wolf along with lavender, lemon and pine, blended to give you a calming fragrance.

I wondered why my granddaughter never let me meet her, speaking of the devil… I spotted her among the crowd, her black spider bag, her black checkered skirt and midriff top. She was walking with two boys, her friends if I was right. The one boy I recognized instantly, Danny Fenton, he was a bit larger than he was last year and had traces of muscle visible thru his clothes. I guessed that had to be from his ghost hunting he did.

I smirked, Sam was a great liar, but I could always see straight thru her, not to mention my ability to copy other vampires' abilities, which enabled me to read her mind. She was in love with the boy, and using some stolen abilities, I could easily see that he was loved her just as much if not more. I saw the look in his eyes as he looked at her, she was his world and he would be her everything and anything. The bond was comparable to an Imprint on steroids.

"Sammy!" I called her.

"Don't call me that in public Em!" she yelled back rolling her amethyst eyes.

I walked towards them, but a Hispanic bimbo stopped me with her hand. She shook her head before she spoke. "You can't be seen with the Losers, the Goth freak-"

"Say one more fucking word about them and you will wish I sent you to hell." I growled out.

She looked stunned for a minute before huffing. "Fine go be with them."

I walked passed her towards my granddaughter and hugged her, flashing a grin at Tucker and tossing an arm around Danny, pulling him off to the side. I needed him to do me a favor.

"So, would you do me a little favor?" I asked him, and received a nod. Smirking I continued. " First you're going to walk up to my niece and ask her out on a date. She's going to say yes, and then you're going with me to buy her something and book a romantic dinner for you two tonight." I instructed the teen. "You got it?"

He nodded. "I know you're a vamp Em, she told me about you. I also want to thank you, her mom and dad have made me promise to not date her, unless I want her to go to an all-girls school."

I nodded. "So that's why you act oblivious? Well consider it taken care of, my grandson has always been a brat."

He smiled as he headed back towards the trio and I joined my family again. Edward had a soft smile on his face, while Alice gave me an approving nod. They asked me about the two of them, and I told them what the problem was and told them about their bond. I didn't mention anything about Danny yet, he needed to tell us himself. Well, them he knows that I know.

"So why didn't you tell us that the kid is a hybrid?" asked Jake. His statement got every head turning towards me. Dang, he has the sharpest nose out of all of us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked feigning innocence.

"I can smell him you know. He's a hybrid. There a few individual hints to his scent and they give a dangerous vibe in the style they are pooled. I don't know how to describe him." He told me, eyes narrow.

"Halfa, Human and Ghost with a hint of werewolf and vampire..." I said with a sigh. "You will see what he is later, just keep an open mind."

2008

I was walking Jasmine back to her house after going to get some ice-cream with her, when I saw a bright green flash of light followed by a thunderous explosion. My mind jumping to my granddaughter first, but I saw her near the house looking horrified. She must have been on her way to meet Danny- Wait where is my little bro? My heart sank to my stomach when I saw the flames and burning rubble, there was no possible way anything could survive that.

I felt Jasmine collapse into my arms, and I held her tight, but my mind was too numb to really think of anything. Rage bubbled to the surface when I saw somebody with a smile on his face, he was dressed in a black suite and his hair was silver and tied in a ponytail. Vlad Masters, the vilest man to walk the planet, had just killed three people I cared about.

"Danny!" I hear Sam cry, but Seth held her back. "Let me go you creep! I need to get Danny!"

The fire department arrived and started putting out the fire, revealing charred pieces of brick walls and bent metal frames. In the midst of it all was a charred body, burnt beyond recognition by the ectoplasm fueled fire. I stayed with Jasmine for three hours as the authorities dug thru the rubble, recovering two more bodies. My mind broke at that moment, I couldn't understand how Danny could die, he was already half dead! There had to be some explanation for this! I could only watch in disbelieve as they took away the three bodies and hold the crying Jasmine close to me.

Seth and I took the two back to the house, setting them down in the guest rooms. It was quiet, the wolves and Nessie were asleep and the others were sitting in the living room. Everybody there looked sad, but Carlisle was missing having left to help the people caught in the blast of the explosion. I sat down on the couch, running my hand thru my hair.

"It was Vlad, that bastard killed them!" I shouted.

The wolves had woken up from the noise beforehand heard this, came running down the stairs, Nessie in tow. They looked at me like the rest did, wanting an explanation.

"That guy is the only other halfa in existence as you know, but he is also the only person that knows how to disrupt the ectoplasm in the portal enough to have weaponised it. He was there, looking at it with a satisfied smirk."

"Are there any survivors?" Jacob asked hopeful.

"It killed Danny Jake. You know how much he can take, but it killed him." Seth answered his voice shaky.

My family was angry, and with family I meant the wolves and vampires in the house. I felt a wave of calmness wash over me, and I realized that 12 angry wolves in the house was not good thing, but I wanted them to be angry, I want them to focus that emotion on Vlad. I needed to kill him, make sure he paid for his crime, make sure that he couldn't heart anybody ever again.

The phone rang and Alice answered, we all heard who it was.

"Carlisle, what's the matter?"

"I need Luke and Jasper down here right now. Danny's not dead, his ghost put him under stasis and is busy healing him, but with the speed of his healing people will get suspicious." Carlisle said.

"They'll be right there, and Carlisle, somebody wants to check on him, you better move to stop him from doing so." Alice said and hung up.

That was the best news I had heard all day, Danny was alive and healing. The images of missing chunks of flesh and burns across his body flashed in my mind, and I heard Edward hiss. I looked up and realized that I haven't been focused on shielding my thoughts in a while, knowing this he had probably heard most of my thoughts.

"That image of Danny… He looked dead." Edward said.

"He was. He had no heartbeat or brain activity for me to pick up."

"His ghost side didn't put him in stasis, I think that he died, but his ghost side can't die and is healing his human half." Bella said.

"That would make sense since that side of him has immunity against fire." Rosalie added.

"He still killed two people! He needs to be stopped!" Jacob growled, he wasn't shaking indicating his perfect control.

Esme shooed the wolves to bed when she saw the time, stating they have to get up for work and school tomorrow. Jasper and Luke returned with Danny an hour later, the deep gouges and missing chunks of flesh glowing white as it healed. We put him in another room in the house, closer to us than in case of an emergency. Edward came from the medical room with a tube labeled Ecto-venom and injected it into Danny's arm. The solution was a mixture of vampire and werewolf venom, inside purified and enriched ectoplasm. The mixture was the same one they had given Danielle who was living in Denali with the other coven.

The glow around him brightened and his healing gained speed, thanks to the extra energy and nutrients. Carlisle loved the mixture, and made a salve version of it for the halfa's, which is what I need to apply to his smaller wounds I reminded myself. I went to fetch the salve and started to apply it to Danny.

"You know, that Danny is lucky to have somebody taking care of him like you are right?" asked a voice from the door.

"You should be asleep Jasmine."

"I know, just the nightmare of my mom and dad. I knew Danny was going to revive himself. He died during the Pariah battle and in the battle with Dan. It's just the shock of my parents' dying made me go numb."

I rushed over to her and held her tight. "It's okay love, everybody would react the same way you did."

"We kill Vlad this week." She said in a cold and determined voice.

"Wha-what? How are you going to do that? Why would you do that?" I asked stunned.

"Sam and I perfected a poison that could kill him, and only him. Dani and Danny have immunity against blood blossoms due to the venom in their system, which is why it's the perfect weapon against him."

I smirked, Vlad was going to die. My girlfriend was also a bit evil and I liked it!

**DONE! How do you like it? HAHAHA, Teddy and Nerdy going together, love it! Jasmine is one of my favorite characters in Danny Phantom and Emmett is the funniest character in the Twilight series. So why not add the serious girl to the goofy vamp and make a story?!**


End file.
